The best of both world
by noway7
Summary: .:.One Shot.:. Renesmee tendra que elegir pero... ¿Qué elegira? Su familia y el amor de su vida le intentarán enseñar lo mejor de cada mundo.


**Angiie muchas gracias por darme la idea y el titulo xD**

**Felicidades a Andrea y Mily con los roles de Rosalie y Tanya, aqui esta vuestro premio espero que os guste.**

**Lleva tranpita xD**

**Renesmee tiene 16 años y es todo en su pvo ^^**

* * *

**LA DECISION DE RENESMEE**

_-Renesmee tienes 2 opciones- dijo ese señor- no puedes seguir viviendo en 2 mundos._

_- Humana, o vampira- susurre para mi misma- Yo…no lo se, es…no puedo elegir. Seria como elegir entre mi familia y el amor de mi vida._

_- Renesmee no es elegir entre eso, es elegir entre la vida eterna o la humanidad. No querrás saber que pasaría si no eligieras. _

_  
Después de decir eso el extraño anciano se fue corriendo tan rápido como solo un vampiro podría correr._

- Nessie..Nessie!! despierta

- Qué... ¿Mama que a pasado? ¿Quien era ese hombre?- le pregunte amarrándome a su cintura.

- ¿Que hombre?- dijo extrañada.

- E…ese hombre que estaba conmigo en el bosque…- dije intentando explicarme.

- Cariño debe haber sido una pesadilla, llevas aquí toda la noche con fiebre- dijo repentinamente nerviosa.

Sin decir mas dejo un te en la mesilla y salio de mi cuarto mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

No me quede conforme con la explicación de mi madre y me levante para buscar al abuelo Carlisle, el seguro me podría decir que significaba eso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras empecé a escuchar murmullos provenientes del comedor.

- Pero…Carlisle tiene que haber otra opción- decía mama.

- No podemos perder a nuestra hija- le siguió mi padre con cara de sufrimiento.

- No hay otra forma…Murderer a aparecido en sus sueños no tiene otra salida…Nessie deberá elegir su futuro y no podremos cambiar su decisión- el abuelo dijo lo ultimo con cara de sufrimiento y mi madre se puso a sollozar.

En ese momento me deje ver para enterarme de una vez que pasaba.

- ¿Que… que tengo que decidir?- pregunte extrañada.

Mi abuelo me hizo señas para que me acercara a el y me cojio en brazos para sentarnos en el sofá.

- ¿Nessie recuerdas como era el hombre con el que soñaste?- me pregunto.

- Mm…la verdad no mucho, solo recuerdo que era viejo y tenia el pelo largo y castaño.

- Es el- musito mi padre.

Después de echarle una mirada a mi padre el abuelo volvió a hablar.

- Nessie ese hombre…te pidió que eligieras tu mundo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Co…como lo sabes?- pregunte aun mas confundida que antes.

- Mi niña…debes elegir, no puedes seguir viviendo en estos 2 mundos. Debes elegir entre convertirte en una vampiresa completa o ser una humana normal.

- Pero…si fuera humana no podría estar con vosotros y si fuera vampiresa mi relación con Jacob no podría seguir…seriamos demasiado diferentes.

- Ness nunca te dejaremos…nos podremos controlar cuando estemos contigo y Jacob… el te seguirá amando seas lo que seas.

- Nessie ya pensaremos algo mañana…ahora debes dormir- dijo mi padre cogiendo de la mano a mi madre y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Hasta mañana abuelo- me despedí.

Subí las escaleras con mis padres y cuando ya estaba acostada en mi cama mi padre hablo.

- Renesmee ese anciano que as visto se llama Murderer, seguramente esta noche vuelve a aparecer, no tengas miedo, pregúntale cuanto tiempo queda y que quiere de ti- me dijo mientras se levantaban los dos con ademán de irse.

- ¿¿Que??- pregunte.

Sabia que me habían oído pero nadie respondió así que volví a intentar dormir.

_- Hola Renesmee, ya pensé que no volverías- dijo ese hombre, Murderer, acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte quitándome de su alcance._

_- Ya te lo dije…tienes que vivir como todos, en un mundo no en 2- grito- ¿Has elegido ya?- pregunto mas calmado._

_- No, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- pregunte como me había dicho mi padre._

_- 2 días, no te dejare demorar mas al alba del tercero estare esperando tu respuesta- dijo tajante._

_Como la otra vez se volvió a ir pero esta vez era a paso humano, yo misma le podría haber atrapado si quisiera…_

-Ness ya es de día- me despertó tía Alice como si nada- vamos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte soñolienta.

- ¡¡De compras!!- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…y en ella lo era.

- Alice, no tengo ganas- me eche las mantas por encima.

- O si, claro que tienes.

- Alice no la presiones- dijo Jasper haciendo que me sobresaltara, ni sabia que estaba allí.

Ella hizo un mohín pero al ver que no serviría de nada con un suspiro salio de mi cuarto. Tía Jasper se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien pequeña?

- ¿Porque preguntas? Tu lo sabes mejor que yo misma.

- Carlisle ya me contó lo de Murderer- dijo- y me hago una idea de lo que dijo.

- ¿Que puedo hacer Jasper? No quiero elegir…¡no puedo!- dije a punto de llorar.

- Nessie- dijo con los ojos brillosos a causa de las lagrimas que nunca podrían volver a caer- tienes que elegir… no perderás nada, todo será igual. Tu familia estaremos contigo y se que Jacob también, lo que tenéis ya no es imprimación sino amor…amor puro.

- Gracias tío…pero no se como decidirlo, los 2 mundos me gustan demasiado.

-Cariño la decisión no saldrá de tu cabeza sino de tu corazón.

Con el mismo movimiento con el que todos se habían ido me volví a quedar sola.

¿Como decidir? Amando a todos y cada uno de ellos por los que debo elegir.

No quería volver a ver a Murderer, ese hombre me daba miedo.

El no tenia pinta de vampiro; tenia los ojos negros y vale que los normales también los tenían así pero el era… diferente.

¿Qué podía ser?

Solo sabia una cosa. Debía elegir.

Tenia que pensar así que decidí ir al bosque, no tener a nadie cerca me ayudaría.

Al cabo de unas 2 horas sentada en la misma rama del mismo árbol pensando en los pros y los contras de cada cosa oí una voz.

- ¿Nessie? ¿No vas a bajar para que vea como as crecido?

- Tío Emmett si solo has estado fuera 2 días- dije saltando a sus brazos.

- No se lo digas a tu madre pero solo te eche de menos a ti renacuaja- dijo soltando una gran risotada.

- ¿Y tía Rosalie? ¿No vino?

- Se fue directa a la casa pero yo te olí y vine por aquí- sonrío marcando sus bonitos hoyuelos.

Volvimos corriendo a casa, esta seria una de las cosas que podría echar de menos si elijia ser humana…no podría correr todo lo rápido que quisiera.

- Nessie vamos arriba ¿si?- me dijo mi madre nada mas cruzar la puerta.

Sin decir nada me encamine a las escaleras dejando a Emmett con la cara confusa ya que ni había saludado a tía Rosalie…claro que ella ni me había mirado a saber porque.

- Nessie, tu tía sabe algo de Murderer- dijo con cautela.

- ¿Qué sabe?¿Le conoce o algo?- pregunte impaciente.

- Veras…a ella también le hizo eso cuando era humana solo que…le hicieron elegir entre diferentes cosas- eso me dejo mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Que le hizo elegir?- susurre.

- Ser vampiresa o… que mataran a su familia- musito.

Estuve unos minutos en silencio intentando entenderlo todo.

- Es…un rastrero…¿como se atreve a hacerla elegir entre eso? ¿Porque la tía nunca nos lo dijo?

- Solo lo sabia Edward, ella nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero cuando la convirtieron el se entero aunque no le dijo a nadie por petición de Rosalie.

- Vaya…

- Nessie solo te digo esto para que sepas lo que podría pasar. Esto me duele mucho pero tienes que elegir- me dijo con la mirada cargada de sufrimiento.

- Vale… elegiré aunque, me costara.

- Lo se cariño, si pudiéramos hacer algo para que esto no pasara lo haríamos. Carlisle ya hablo con muchos amigos suyos pero ninguno encuentra una solución.

Después de darme un beso en la cabeza me cojio de la mano y bajamos abajo.

Supuse que Emmett ya lo sabia por su cara de enfado y Rosalie seguía con la misma cara entre mezcla de miedo, confusión y sospecha, no entendí ese ultimo pensamiento.

- ¿Se lo contaste?- pregunto Jasper.

- Si, seguro que no hay ninguna forma de..

- Bella sabes que si hubiera alguna la utilizaríamos.

Mi madre estaba a punto de llorar así que la abrace y dije.

- Mama todo esta y estará bien, no me pasara nada.

Ella me envolvió entre sus brazos y a ella se unió mi padre y después todos se acomodaron haciendo que casi me aplastaran.

Sin darme cuenta se había hecho de noche y mi primer día había acabado. El segundo lo pasaría con Jacob.

_- Vaya Renesmee has vuelto, ¿que tal pasaste tu primer día?- dijo Murderer._

_- Déjate de cortesías, ya se que también le hiciste esto a mi tía Rosalie. _

_- ¿Rosalie? No se suena- dijo con aire arrogante- lo hice ya a mucha gente._

_- Eres despreciable, juegas con la vida de las personas como si no significaran nada- parece que le sorprendió que dijera todo eso ya q dejo d moverse y me miro directamente a los ojos._

_- Bonita, mejor no te metas conmigo, se podría decir que te metes con el demonio- dijo mordazmente._

_- Como si me dieras miedo, ¡Ja!, mira como tiemblo. Me da exactamente igual que hagas algo conmigo pero mas te vale no tocar a mi familia._

_- Entonces que?¿Cojo a tu perrito faldero?- me acerque a el y grite._

_- Como toques a Jake…estas muerto, no volveré a desaprovechar la ocasión de matarte._

- ¡¡Nessie!!

- Ma…mama, ¿porque gritas?- pregunte desorientada.

- Cariño no parabas de gritar, tenia miedo que te estuviera pasando algo.

- Estoy bien, tranquila- dije sonriendo falsamente, supongo que lo noto pero no dijo nada- ¿donde están todos?- pregunte al notar que todo estaba silencioso.

- Se han ido de caza todos menos tu padre que esta esperando abajo, ¿Quieres venir?

- Lo siento mama, quiero pasar el día con Jacob para pensar.

Sin mas salio de mi habitación y yo me metí a la ducha para luego vestirme y poner dirección a la Push.

Al llegar pude ver a Seth en la puerta de la casa de Jacob ablando con Billy.

- Hola Seth, Billy.

- Hola preciosa- dijo Seth- ¿vienes a ver a Jake, no?

- Como siempre- dijo Billy- entra querida, esta durmiendo- dijo dulcemente.

- Ve a despertarle- Seth se metió a la cocina y trajo un vaso de agua- échaselo de mi parte- me guiño un ojo.

Lo coji y fui al pequeño cuarto de Jacob.

Deje el vaso en la mesilla, no pensaba echárselo, y empecé a darle pequeños besitos hasta que despertó.

- Vaya, me encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas de mi existencia- dijo intentando cojerme.

- Mm… déjame pensarlo- dije haciéndome la interesante.

- Ness te veo rara.- dijo después de unas horas que solo habíamos estado viendo películas.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque?- pregunte. No había dicho nada.

- No veo ese brillo de siempre en tus ojos y te veo mas… distante- dijo serio- cuéntame que pasa.

- …Uf, vale- le conté toda la historia de Murderer- ¿lo entiendes ahora?

- Entiendo que voy a matar a ese tío.- dijo levantándose de golpe y haciendo que las palomitas que tenia encima cayeran al suelo.

- Jake cálmate, todo esta bien. Solo tengo que elegir, no perderé nada…o si? ¿Jacob si eligiera ser vampiresa seguirías queriendo estar conmigo?

- Pues… ¡claro! ¿como se te ocurre eso?- dijo después de unos segundos.

- Dudaste…- dije en un susurro.

- Mi Nessie no te pongas así, esta situación me supera pero nunca podria dejar de amarte aunque la imprimación se rompiera.

Sin decir mas me cojio de las muñecas y me beso. Fue un beso salvaje y pasional y hubiera llegado a mucho mas sino hubieran tocado la puerta.

- ¡Jake quieres abrir de una vez¡- grito… Embry.

- Pues si sabes que no, ¿porque preguntas?

- Ja, Ja que divertido es Jacob- bufo- anda princesa tu por aquí- dijo al notar mi presencia.

- Si yo por aquí, no es por nada pero te voy a robar a Jake durante todo el día.

- Vale, ya son las 4 así que tampoco perderé mucho- me quede de piedra. ¿¿Las 4?? Que rápido se pasaba el tiempo últimamente.

Jacob y yo pasaríamos el día en la playa. Últimamente estaba desierta por el frío así que no nos molestarían.

El día pasaba entre comentarios, besos y caricias y cada vez mi decisión estaba mas difícil.

La hora de volver a casa había llegado y todavía no me quería separar de Jacob, la próxima vez que nos viéramos yo podría ser una simple humana mas o una vampiresa neófita que no se podría acercar a nadie.

- Nessie… no me quiero separar de ti ahora.

- Ven conmigo a casa. Quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con todos los que quiero- le pedí.

- Vamos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa toda la familia estaba en el comedor con la mesa llena de mis comidas favoritas a desbordar.

- Vaya… Hola- dijo Jacob.

- ¿Se puede quedar a cenar no?- pregunte haciendo pucheritos.

- ¡¡No!!- grito mi tía Rosalie.

- Puff, calla Rosalie- la reprendió mi padre- claro pequeña- me contesto.

Coji la mano de Jacob y nos acercamos a la mesa.

- ¡Jacob, tu por aquí!- dijo tía Alice acercándose rápidamente a nosotros.

- Hey Aly- saludo el.

Comentando cosas sin sentido nos pusimos a cenar.

No lo querían demostrar pero todos estaban tensos. Veía a Jasper a punto de explotar intentando calmar a todos y consiguiendo justo lo contrario.

En el fondo sabia que esa reacción en ellos era normal ya que nunca volvería a ser la misma Renesmee.

- Nessie come algo- dijo mi madre al ver mi plato intacto.

- No tengo hambre.

- Nessie…

- No la obligues Bella- salto Jasper- déjala.

- Voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dije… triste y no muy convincente.

Jacob se levanto y me beso tiernamente. Cojiendome la cara con una de sus manos dijo.

- Te quiero, elijas lo que elijas, recuérdalo- me susurro.

Poco a poco se levantaron todos a abrazarme y darme palabras de aliento.

Subí a mi cuarto nerviosa, no sabia que podría pasar esta noche y me daba miedo ya que todavía no lo había decidido.

Me duche y me metí en la cama quedándome inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

_- Hola Renesmee- dijo como siempre- ¿ya decidiste?_

_- No, no he decidido y tampoco pienso hacerlo- dije mordaz._

_- Vaya una niña malcriada- río perversamente._

_- ¿Que me piensas hacer? ¿Me mataras? Ja, no me das miedo- le mire directamente a los ojos y note como mis nervios se habían disipado para convertirse en ganas de luchar._

_- Tal vez, siempre que sea divertido- sonrío sádicamente._

_- No te preocupes, lo será._

_Sin que se lo esperara salte encima suyo y me puse a pegarle pero mi reacción al tocar su piel no fue la que esperaba, estaba mucho mas blanda que la de un vampiro pero no tanto como la de un humano era…como yo._

_¿Quien hubiera pensado que Murderer era un hibrido?_

_- ¿Qué paso niñata?- dijo derrochando suficiencia._

_- Eres… como yo, ¿porque me haces esto?- pregunte._

_- Menos hablar y mas pensar. ¿Vas a decidir de una vez con que te quedas?_

_- Nunca._

_- Me das pena. Con toda la gente que te quiere y tu te dejaras morir._

_- Tu si que me das pena queriendo hacer esto. Mátame, me da igual lo que hagas- dije con los brazos en alto._

_- Ja, ¿de verdad te dejarías matar?_

_- ¿No me ves?_

_- Eres valiente. Eso me gusta- dijo con una sonrisita- No te retare, tu elijes como acabar esto._

_**______________**_

**Vale me quedo bastante largo xD**

**Mily y Andrea vosotras pondreis el final de este one shot si quereis. Sino cada uno podeis imaginaroslo.**

**Decidmelo en privado y con gusto os lo escribire =)**

**Bessitos i felicidades!!**


End file.
